The Red Umbrella
by Melody Starr31
Summary: Sherlock is stuck in Londons rainy weather with John's little blue umbrella. Things don't go as planned, but is helped by a special friend. Slight Sherlolly. Based off of Pixar's The Blue Umbrella. So Cute.


**AU: This is just a cute little story based off of Pixar's short _The Blue umbrella. _When I saw the short all I could think of was Molly and Sherlock for some reason. So here is this little story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or the Pixar short, although I do hope to work for Pixar one day.**

* * *

Sherlock was walking down the street close to St. Bart's. He had just finished a case and had decided to take walk before going back to 221b. He didn't want to interrupt John and Mary on their movie and cuddling date. Plus he could use this time to think about other things in his life.

The clouds that hung above London were dark and stormy. The weather man had said it would start raining in the later afternoon. John, telling Sherlock to go finish his case, shoved him out the front door and passed him an umbrella and rain boots. Sherlock put the rain boots on and put his nice dress ones at the bottom of the stairs; not wanting the hours he would be walking in the rain to destroy them. It was only after a few minutes that Sherlock realized the boots and umbrella were Johns. _His very nice new ones._ They were both a a plain blue color; nothing exciting.

Passing a small café, Sherlock could smell coffee and muffins. It was so inviting, but he continued on. As he continued walking, he felt something wet on his cheek. He looked up at the sky and saw it was starting to rain.

Waiting for everyone around him on the busy sidewalk to open there umbrellas, he opened his. Everyone around him had a boring black umbrella whilst Sherlock's made him stand out. Sherlock grunted. Of course John would want and umbrella that would stand out.

He continued walking towards a crosswalk. He looked to his left and his right. Standing on his right was a man in a very neatly pressed suit; on his right was someone he didn't think he would run into that day. She had red gloves, rain boots, and umbrella. Of course she would want to stand out too, she's Molly Hooper.

Sherlock looked forward quickly as he saw Molly look his way.

Molly gave a mousy giggle.

Sherlock looked towards her and looked away as she looked at him.

He snuck a glance her way and saw she was still staring. Turning to face her, he gave her a smile.

The wind around them picked up and their umbrellas followed a little; giving a slight pull. Sherlock's pulled harder than the others and turned inside out. Shaking it violently, he turned it right side out and scowled.

Molly giggled again.

The cross walk changed to walk; they nodded their goodbyes to each other and walked off in opposite directions. As Sherlock walked farther and farther away from Molly, the wind picked up. His umbrella pulled back and tried knocking him down.

Deciding this was enough, he tried walking to the underground subway. Halfway down, his umbrella was pulled out of his hands by the strong wind. It flew up into the air and drifted away.

Sherlock popped his collar and pulled his coat tightly around him. He would have to go find John's umbrella in the pouring rain and pray it wasn't damaged. He sighed.

Walking down the street, he saw the little blue umbrella sitting on the side of the road. Walking towards it, he picked it up. It had some nice damage done to it. He frowned, John's poor little umbrella. He felt bad. He would buy him a new one.

Sherlock shook the umbrella out and held it above his head. It still worked, but not the best. The rain beat against the tiny umbrella and slid through a few holes and land on Sherlock's nose and in his eyes. He squeezed them shut and rubbed them.

Then the steady beating of the rain on the umbrella stopped. He opened his eyes to see the tiny little pathologist standing in front of him, looking up and smiling sweetly as she held her umbrella above his.

Sherlock smiled back. She was always there when he needed her.

Grabbing her tiny gloved hand, he pulled her down the street towards the café he had passed earlier. He ordered there drinks while she found seats outside. Black and 2 sugar for him, and her usual. He knew it by heart by now.

They sat down outside in the pouring rain and drank their coffee; making small talk and smiling at each other.

Sherlock then took her a little by surprise and leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
